BitterSweet
by anamanga9
Summary: After having his wings cut off, Eros has given up love for he has retired. But as much as Eros tries, he can never escape love. Let alone his own Destiny. He is forced to live amongst humans in High School in modern times. Watch as his last love story prevails. Warning: First Chapters really boring LOL
1. Chapter 1 Regret EROS AND PSYCHE

(A/N: Okay, so this the longest fanfiction I've ever written into one chapter. So, just sit back relax and enjoy the show, oops I meant story. This is also my first Greek Mythology story, if you don't count the Percy Jackson stories I made. Urggg, I'm taking too much of your time up! Oh well, Enjoy!)

* * *

_**Chapter I **_

Eros touched the scars on his back. Two long, ragged, painful scars ran down on his back. His fingers traced every detail. He remembered, yes, he remembered that unfaithful day, an unmerciful day. Was it worth it? No. Psyche was a traitor, and he was a fool. Those scars proved it, he reminded himself of his and her treachery every day. The day he walked on the Land of the Dead in the Underworld in search for what he _thought_ was his true love.

***Flashback***

"Psyche! Please answer me! PSYCHE!" Eros pleaded on top of his lungs. He continued in endless search by the River Lethe in the Underworld. He searched every inch of the Underworld. Where was she?

"Looking for the love of your life, I reckon?" Said a raspy, hoarse voice behind Eros back. Behind his white-feathered angel wings that extended 15 feet in diameter. He turned to find Charon riding a gondola down the river. He was aged, old, and wrinkled. What did you expect from a son of Nyx and Tartarus? Charon obviously was challenging Eros, being the God of Love. Eros grew tired and impatient. He didn't need a forgotten, old, ugly ferryman criticizing him.

"Where's Psyche?" Eros said straightforward, and possibly angered.

"Psyche? Ah...that treasure..." Charon paused the rowing of the gondola and face the hot-tempered god. "Never seen her. Shall I inform your presence to Lord Hades? You have come uninvited."

With growing impatience and unbelievable rage, Eros plunged forward at Charon, hands intertwined at his neck. Hades would never even allow a grandson of Zeus trespass his territory. Eros was not done with his journey, therefore didn't need the Lord of the Dead after him. Choking him, motionless Charon seemed unaffected. "I'll ask you once more, where is Psyche? You know, you transport dead spirits, do you not? I know she's here." Eros threatened.

"It tis not my place to reveal any classified information to outsiders." Charon managed to say in monotone. Eros continuously choked the ferryman until he had sympathy, until he felt his pain.

"You go against Charon's orders, you go against my law." Said the Lord of the Dead, who was draped in a black chiton. His face seemed young for an immortal who was supposedly centuries old, in his early 40's; but his eyes, ancient. Eros seemed to be taken by surprise. Hades' aura spread throughout the area, darkness and death. His helm of darkness rested perfectly on the crown of his head. Eros clenched his teeth and released his grip on Charon and let go. His head down in shame. Still angered, he sent Charon a mental message as Charon began continuing rowing the gondola down the stream out of Eros' reach.

'**You shall pay...'**

He told Charon as he believed Psyche's death was his fault. Her existence gone, he could feel that much. He couldn't help it. For an immortal such as himself, the greatest pain there was to see your beloved one die and feel their life out of your reach. Since Eros couldn't die himself he would have to live with the ever-lasting guilt and pain of losing Psyche forever. Till the end of eternity. Eros turned to Hades who was surrounded by his Furies and the Fates.

Oh how he despised the Fates. Almost as much as he despised Apollo. Eros believed that love had no boundaries. The Fates proved him wrong sending loved ones to the Underworld with just one cut of their life line. He thought about the Fates cutting Psyche's lifeline with just one cut of a thread. He believed they were merciless. He thought about shooting his arrows at all three of the Fates, but they were prepared as usual. They always knew what would happen when it happened. Where's the fun in that? So, no use trying.

"Lord Hades..." Eros addressed.

"Eros. Son of Aphrodite and Ares. I should have known. You're such a troublesome child," Hades mused. He was teasing Eros as his temperature rose. He hated, absolutely hated being recalled as a child. Why does everyone think that? He asked himself. Since Eros could take any form he desired, he decided to look like an adult. But no matter how anyone would see him, he always came off as a child, or at least an immature brat. Even though, he was centuries old as well. "How did you come pass Cerberus? He refuses to let any invader come by. Even the gods." Hades asked.

"Have you learned nothing from Orpheus' journey down here? I used his Lyre. Your little guard dogs fell asleep."

"Ah yes. Now before I send you to Tartarus, what have you come here for?" Hades asked angrily.

"Psyche. I want to know where she is." Eros said simply. Hades folded his arms, unconvinced.

"Really now? That's it. You just want to know where she is?" Hades challenged. Eros wasn't about to say he was also going to bring her soul back to life. Hades would ultimately deny it obviously, he'd never let the dead leave.

"Yes." Eros lied through his teeth. Hades eyes squinted in anger.

"How dare you lie to the God of the Underworld? You shall pay young godling." Hades roared as he grew more intimidating by the second. His eyes had shown hell. He seemed scarier than Zeus at the moment.

"What! I didn't lie!" Eros yelled. 'How could he know?' He thought.

"No one comes to the Underworld without a favor, a change in destiny. I should know." Hades explained. "I don't care if you're a god or not! I will demand punishment from Brother Zeus immediately!"

"Wait... wait...please. I'm...I'm..." Eros started.

"You're what exactly?" Hades asked, perhaps if he'd apologized, then he'd give mercy to the young god. It had been well-known, that the love god was an honorable status, and to have him admit to his mistakes/flaws would be a great accomplishment for most.

"...I'm desperate, for Psyche." Eros concluded. Of course, he was too proud to admit to his wrongdoings. He never did. Even when Aphrodite demanded it, it was never sincere. Aphrodite always said he wasn't much of an 'I'm sorry.' kind of person because he always thought he was right and fair. What's the quote? All is fair in love and war. That statement stands true to Eros. Hades thought Eros was a spoiled young god. If he gave him Psyche, he'd get what he wanted all along. He always got what he wanted. Maybe for once he could get a taste of reality.

"Psyche, is no longer with us in my book." Hades said, playing Eros' heart who looked up in fear and angst.

"No...no...NO! What do you mean 'no longer'? She IS in the Underworld, right? She died, so she has to be here. She doesn't deserve Tartarus! Did Mother make a deal with you?" Eros yelled, in his voice it sounded almost as if he was ready to kill. Mother always found ways to ruin his fun. But to Eros this was no game.

Hades spoke before Eros could come up with any other absurd conclusions. "She's NOT in Tartarus, my young boy. She has chosen to be reborn, into another life. Therefore, she, on her very own will, bathed in this here River Lethe and has forgotten all memories. They are gone forever. You will never see her again." Hades was not always the sadistic type, but in this case he seemed to enjoy Eros' agony. How his eyes widen in shock and unbelief. Priceless.

Eros' seemed to have fallen apart to his knees. Tear drops forming on the edge of his eyes. He breathed in heavily and out, clutching on to his vacant heart as he stared into the River Lethe. Almost hypnotized of it. He wanted the same fate as Psyche. Sadly, the ancient laws had forbidden it. He was a god after all, if he could become human, he would take the chance with no hesitation. It's less pain, that way. He wished to be reborn as well.

With a strict, overly protective, vengeful mother and a military officer for a dad, all he wanted was love. How ironic, since he IS the god of love. He wanted so badly to fall in the depths of River Lethe, where Psyche once was. Soon, he found himself reaching out to touch the surface of the water. The Furies swooped in, to prevent him to do so. Hades, had once again, had to rethink his decision. Now the teasing didn't seem so funny.

He wondered how Eros must felt like. Losing Psyche must have been like losing Persephone to him. Unimaginable and unthinkable. Besides Eros had once helped Hades find true love. He remembers the words Eros had once told him when he was tiny young lad. 'Everyone deserves a chance of true love.' Sympathy finally influenced his decision. He should help this lovelorn god in denial.

"Fates, read Eros' destiny." He commanded. The Fates moved forward to face Eros. One tipped his chin up to face her. And stared deeply into his beautiful aquatic abyss of eyes. They seemed to tell a story to the Fates. A story never to be unfolded to Eros for another few centuries...

***End of Flashback***

But that was Ancient Greece. Some believe it fell apart because Eros fell apart. Ever since his betrayal of Psyche, he'd become somewhat insane to most. Wrecked, he had become the reason for divorces, break-ups, basically any type of loss concerning love.

After his journey to the Underworld in search for the beautiful lost maiden, Hades has sent him to the Olympian Council for judgment. Not even Aphrodite could influence the vote. Many did in fact did loathed Eros. Zeus wanted to destroy him for love arrows Eros had shot behind his back since the beginning. Hera wanted him chained in Tartarus, for the oh-so many affairs he had brought towards Zeus. At this point of the discussion, Eros accidentally interrupted and mentioned the fact how he was just born the last century and in the many centuries before his birth, Zeus conjured up the majority of his affairs on his own will.

At this statement, the "discussion" had become more intense than one had forethought. The raging hate against Eros continued. Apollo wanted to him to burn in hell, for shooting a golden arrow at him, beginning the whole Apollo and Daphne drama. Of course, Eros had snickered at Apollo for not being nearly as romantic as he should have been towards Daphne. Eros also mentioned how Daphne committed suicide because she would never want to marry such an unattractive imbecile like Apollo.

And the argument turned to violence, only to be broken up soon after. Artemis disliked the Orion dilemma for she was to be a virgin forever and blamed Eros for her mistake. Hephaestus despised him simply because he was the result of one of his affairs with Aphrodite. While Dionysus suggested him to go insane as punishment for his wife's everlasting love and despair for the young hero, Theseus still remained in pieces.

Aphrodite and Ares weren't allowed in the vote since Eros was their son. Hades was infuriated when outsiders such as Eros himself met his domain, so he wanted punishment immediately. Hades made it pretty clear he did NOT want Eros' punishment to reside in the Underworld or anywhere near it as well.

So, Tartarus was out of the answer. Demeter detested Eros as well, blaming him for Persephone's love interest.

Of course, some had sided with Eros. Hermes, Poseidon, Athena didn't believe Eros deserved such violent and barbaric punishment for a measly crime. Probably because he didn't mess up their love life yet, and they were afraid he would. It was his job to shoot at to-be lovers. Athena mentioned how he was just a child. Even though, he was a mischievous child, he was still a child brought up by neglecting parents. Aphrodite and Ares did not deny this. They never wanted Eros to begin with. They only took advantage of him when they had the chance.

Athena said a child should not be tormented for the gods' mistakes. Unfortunately, Eros just had to interrupt and yell at Athena about how he was NOT a child and he deserves the kind of punishment a mature god should receive. That crossed the line and Eros basically gave himself his own sentence. He refused to take back the words thrown and dealt with it. He was too proud to admit he was a child who still enjoyed playing games to the extent and playing matchmaker to the extreme. In retrospect, he should have kept his mouth shut. That way the punishment would not have been that severe. The decision was final. Eros was just glad he wasn't going to be sent to Tartarus.

His sentence was for his angelic wings to be cut off and to give up his godly inheritance/status. To remain amongst humans for centuries, until he learned how to grow up...

* * *

(A/N: You don't know how happy I am that you have read this whole blah of a story. I'm so proud of you! Glad to know that you have understood that much! Continuation of this will be based on if people actually like it. I plan to continue this story in modern times. Eros is such a stubborn selfish little boy; even I'll admit that much. BTW~ Thanx again.)


	2. Chapter 2 Prejudice EROS AND PSYCHE

Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm so lazy. So, you can thank my sister for waking me up and threatening me to write down. I've had writer's block, so please excuse my horrible grammar and story plot. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a REALLY good one if you love Greek mythology. Sadly, my sister loves only the romance. I'm pretty bad at writing romance. So bear with me please. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter II -Prejudice

The question to his answer will always remain unsolved until he heard it from her very lips. Why did Psyche leave? Why did she give up all they had? The answer to that question was actually quite simple enough. Because she didn't love him as much as he loved her. She gave up on him. Death was one escape from the wrath of god or goddess. In this case, Aphrodite. Since she was infuriated at the thought that her son was betrayed, being the divine being he is. It wasn't motherly rage that threw her off her edge; it was the thought of escaping her vengeful grip.

Simply said, Psyche betrayed Eros by trying to kill him from behind. That, Eros refused to believe. No matter how much facts supported, he refused to believe it. Therefore leaving the answer to his question unsolved, even if it will always be there. He refused to live in the pain and suffering as those pitiful humans did.

Oh ironic, since he was already living amongst them for the last few centuries. At least he was in High School. The Olympian Council suggested kindergarten for Eros' level of immaturity. Oh the hell, he endured in High School. The endless classes he took. He had been left back in the 9th grade every year, until the gods thought he had grown up a bit. That was his punishment. He transferred every few years to another school, so that the mortals wouldn't grow suspicious at a "regular human" who seemed to never age at all.

Part of his punishment was that he was prohibited to shoot any love and hate arrows therefore he was suspended from performing a job he loved. So, Aphrodite had to take over his job in playing matchmaker. No wonder the divorce rating shot up since he was suspended. He should have gone completely insane after all these centuries, but no he was just really intelligent. Straight A+'s on every test, A perfect attendance and a perfect report card for the last century apparently wasn't enough to prove to the gods that he was capable of maturity.

Most of the time, he was an anti-social loner yet he was never a wallflower for some reason. Not because he was an outcast or a misfit, but because he chose to. In fact, he was one of the most popular boys at this High School. Handsome, Smart, Athletic, Beautiful, he was perfect in every single way and form in outer appearance. All the girls fawned over him and all the guys jealous as usual.

No one approached Eros, but when they did it often led most to realize he wasn't as perfect as one thought he could be for his personality...disgusting. His vocabulary...atrocious. He used foul language whenever he had the chance. He blamed Olympus for his behavior.

Olympus had no discipline, so when he got in trouble, the gods were not always merciful. Eros interprets the gods as one big dysfunctional family and his mom...insane. He didn't really take after his dad's side of the family. War, just wasn't his thing. So, the two kept their distance. Ares hates the fact his son was playing with arrows. So, he practically disowned him.

Funny thing is, Eros never referred his parents as "mom" or "dad". He just called him Aphrodite and Ares. Eros kept his distance from most gods but somehow it seemed almost as if trouble came looking for him. For Eros, High School was hell. Nothing interesting ever happened. But he liked his heart struck girl fan club that stalked him 24/7. Amusing yet slightly irritating. Those girls were his pawns. His wish was their command. He thought it was respect.

That is until another intervened in his life. The one whom the Fates foreseen written in his happily ever after. To Eros, it was some kind of cruel joke to find a new girl who looked exactly like Psyche walk into Homeroom one day. Aphrodite was probably the cause of the chaos in his head.

Most of the time, she was. The hell with it, she started the Trojan War over a pretty face. Humans can be so pathetic. They were pawns of the gods, nothing more. Most gods were cruel and manipulative, the Fates...utterly merciless. Eros' head jerked up at the sight of the new girl. The growing prejudice against her arose.

Now, Eros finally truly believed that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Once Psyche was thought as more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Now, she was just... a painful burn in his back of mind. He knew she wasn't Psyche. He sensed her soul. Even if it were pure-hearted, he found her despicable.

Especially, since she was assigned to actually sit next to his through homeroom and science and global history. He sighed at the thought. Honestly, he wished someone would strike her dead. He could never trust anyone. Every god had a weakness. Now, he would never, ever mention this to Hera but Zeus' weakness or inability was he could never truly love anyone. He almost blurt that out ago at the Olympian Council. They say time heals all wounds. Not for the Gods though. That was just one the curses gods had to live with.

"Hello." Even the same voice. He clenched his teeth and his fists. He couldn't bear to even look up at her. For a second there, he was about to lose his sanity.

"Umm...my name is Psyche."  
But maybe... he already did. He looked up at her, glaring.

* * *

Sorry, it's barely a page. Next one, I'll try to make it three pages. XDDD


End file.
